Rain, Rain, Please Don't Go Away
by damned-angel14
Summary: a letter is found in kogure's locker. he doesn't know who sent him the letter (story complete)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters don't belong to me. Takehiko Inoue-sama does.

Konnichiwa! New fic here! I cannot complete my other fics since other stories come into my mind.

**RAIN, RAIN; PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY**

**Chapter 1**

Kogure sighed as he stared outside his window. _Yare yare, today's weather is not fine._ The sun is not shining and the sky is dark. _It might rain._ He dried his hair with his towel and headed towards his closet to get his school uniform. He put it on and combed his hair. He fixed his bag and went out of his room. When he was about to go out, he bade his mother goodbye.

"Okkasan, I'm going to school now."

"Matte, Min-kun."

"What is it, okkasan?"

She handed him a black folding umbrella.

"What is this"

"An umbrella. You better bring one. The weather forecast predicted that it might rain."

Kogure stared at the umbrella. _It looks small for an umbrella. Maybe I'm just used to parasols. _He put the folding umbrella in his bag.

"Arigatou, okkasan. Sayonara."

"Sayonara."

Kogure went out of their house and waited for the bus. The bus arrived and he went aboard. A few minutes later, he arrived at his destination. He went down and started walking towards Shohoku High. Then, the rain started to fall. Kogure hurriedly fished for the folding umbrella in his bag. He opened it and smiled. It can accommodate two people though it looks small. The heavy rain continued pattering. He started walking when he saw someone familiar dashing in the rain.

"Hisashi-kun"

The guy stopped and looked at him. He smiled at him and rushed towards his friend.

"Hey, Min-kun"

"Come on. Share with me my umbrella. You might get sick."

Mitsui went under the umbrella. He playfully punched his friend's arm.

"You bastard! Why did you bring a damn umbrella"

"Okkasan made me bring one. She said it might rain."

"Shimata, it already rained."

Kogure laughed. They walked towards their school. Mitsui stared at him for a long time. Kogure could feel that his friend is staring too long.

"Is something wrong"

"Nothing."

Mitsui averted his gaze at their way. Kogure could feel his cheeks burning. When they reached the corridors, Kogure closed the umbrella. He noticed Mitsui's shivering lips. Kogure opened his bag and brought out a small towel. He wiped Mitsui's hair, face, neck, and arms. Mitsui watched Kogure's silky movements. A smile was formed on Mitsui's lips.

"Arigatou, Min-kun."

"That's nothing."

"You're so kind to me."

"You're my friend."

"I can still remember the day that I hit you."

"Forget that, Hisashi-kun."

Suddenly, Mitsui sneezed.

"Ooopps."

They both laughed as they walked towards their respective rooms.

After classes, Kogure headed towards his locker to keep some books that he will not read on that night. When he opened his locker, he saw an envelope. He opened the envelope and saw a letter. It was computerized. His face registers surprise as he read the letter. A blush lingered in his cheeks.

_Min-kun Koishii,_

_I stare at you in a distance as you smile, talking happily. I look at your eyes so deep, becoming small as you smile. I listen to your voice that seems to be a melody of a sweet song. I watch your movements so silky, slowly hypnotizing me. One thing dawned upon me. You are so beautiful._

_The ocean behind your eyes carries me to faraway distances. Your sweetness drowns me in a frenzy of this feeling. Your warmth removes the coldness of my soul. My feelings grow day by day, slowly consuming me. _

_The fire of desire to have you in my arms burns me. That fire hurts me. As days pass by, something grips my heart like a wrench, slowly breaking it into pieces._

_I feel you everywhere. The wind that blows in my face reminds me of your gentleness. The bright rays that Hyperion emits me think of radiance within you. The brown falling leaves in the cold autumn are replicas of your deep brown eyes that tantalize me._

_When you're hurt, I also feel pain. I cannot bear to see you in pain. It's as if I am slowly killing myself if you're hurt._

_I love you so much; I want you to have the best in your life. To see you happy is like stepping in heaven. Seeing you smile is like I won ¥1,000,000 in a pachinko parlor. Hearing you laughing is like hearing a choir of angels singing a blissful hymn. _

_I will always love and I will not love anyone but you. I will never get tired of saying this over and over again._

The letter is not signed by anyone. Kogure blushed harder. _Who could have made such a letter? _He got no idea who could have formulated such a letter. It was his first time to receive a love letter. _Whoever sent this letter doesn't want to be traced._ He folded the letter and put it inside the envelope. He put the envelope in his bag. He closed his locker and looked at the wall clock. _Oh no, I'm already late._ He ran fast towards the gym.

Unknown to him, a pair of green eyes is watching him. The owner of those eyes followed him into the gym.

to be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters belong to Inoue-sama. Please don't sue me. I'm just a student…

Ohayou! New chapter here. Kinda excited to finish this fic. I think I'm getting lazy to update other fics. Hay:))

**RAIN, RAIN, PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY**

**Chapter 2**

"You're late, Kogure!"

"Gomen nasai, Akagi. It's just that I saw a letter in my locker. I do not know the sender."

Everyone was already practicing when he arrived. Sakuragi overheard their conversation. He ran towards Akagi and Kogure. He butted in, his loud voice catching the attention of everyone.

"Is it a love letter, Megane-kun?"

Kogure blushed. Miyagi, Ayako, Rukawa, Mitsui, Yasuda Kuwata, Kentaro, and Shiosaki went towards the three of them. Everyone was interested about the letter, especially Ayako.

"Can we read it? Pretty please."

Kogure nodded as he handed them the letter. Ayako opened the envelope as the others surrounded her. Everyone read the letter silently except for Sakuragi, who read it quite loudly. When they finished reading it, they looked at Kogure meaningfully. Miyagi teased him.

"Kogure-sempai, you did not tell us that you have a secret admirer!"

Kogure blushed harder.

"I was really surprised to receive a letter like that. The truth is… this… this is my first time to receive such… a letter."

Sakuragi grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Nice going, Megane-kun. It means that you are really handsome!"

Mitsui became silent. Rukawa noticed his silence but did not say anything. Miyagi also noticed his quietness.

"Is something wrong, Mitsui-sempai?"

Miyagi realized that Mitsui is staring at the gym door. He also looked at the gym door and saw a girl, who was standing still as she stared at Mitsui.

to be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill, man!

**RAIN, RAIN, PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY**

**Chapter 3**

Mitsui walked towards the gym door. Miyagi watched him go. He, then, turned to Kogure.

"Who is that girl?"

"What girl?"

"The one at the gym door."

Kogure gazed at the gym door. He nodded his head in understanding.

"That is Mitsui's ex-girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend?"

"Hai."

"How come she is in Kainan uniform? Do you mean that he had girlfriends from different schools?"

"Actually, the girl was studying here before. She just transferred to Kainan."

"Do you know the girl?"

"Not quite. All I know about that girl is that she is also a sophomore like you and Hisashi-kun broke up with her after he had his ankle injury."

"You mean, he is the one who dumped the girl?"

"He's always the one who breaks up with his girl."

"Sou ka."

#see you next chap!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Slam Dunk and its characters don't belong to me… yadaah yadaah! Yeah right.

Hello there, peeps! New chap here! Read on…

**RAIN, RAIN, PLEASE DON'T GO AWAY**

**Chapter 4**

The girl held her breath as Mitsui approached her. Her entire body trembled with nervousness. Mitsui's face registered surprise.

"What are you doing here, Kobayashi-san?"

The girl stared at him speechless. _Why is he so formal to me? It's as if we are just acquaintances. _She felt panicky. She ran away from him. Mitsui ran after her. She ran faster in the rain. She has reached the gate. She was about to go out of the school premises but he caught her by her arm and made her face him. Their faces are just inches away. She could feel his warm breath amidst the cold rainwater. The rain fell in torrents.

"Why are you here?"

She bowed her head. She could hardly speak.

"I want to see you, Hisashi-kun. I thought I have moved on… demo, I cannot remove you In my mind. I want to catch a glimpse of you, even if you will hurt me again."

Tears fell in her cheeks as a train of hurtful past, which she desperately try to bury in the graveyard of her bleeding heart, haunted her once more.

"_Hisashi-kun!"_

"_Stay away from me! I do not need your sympathy. Even if you will pity me a million times, the fact will not change! I will not be able to play basketball because of this kuso injury."_

_Mitsui clenched his fists. _

"_Demo, this is not pity. Love is what I feel for you. I love you, Hisashi-kun!"_

_Mitsui stared at her sharply. _

"_Look, I do not need anyone. Do you understand?"_

_She tried to go near him but he slapped her hard on the face, making her fall on the ground. She stood up weakly, her hand on her sore cheek. Mitsui shouted at her._

"_I'm dumping you now!"_

"_Nani?"_

"_Are you dumb? I said I am dumping you. From now on, you are no longer my girlfriend! Now, scram!"_

_She ran away from him, tears falling on her cheeks._

_When the night is deep and the moon shines brightly the most, Naoko tosses in her sleep. She would perspire a lot as she holds her blanket tightly. She would wake up with tears on her face as she gasps with lamentation in her voice. "Hisashi-kun…"_

_A week after their break-up, she met Mitsui, along with Tetsuo and the other gangsters, on the way to their school. A pang of pain gnawed in her heart. Tears started falling again when she heard their conversation. One of the gangsters asked Mitsui._

"_Isn't that your girlfriend?"_

"_That's my ex. I broke up with her last week. She begged me not to dump her. Hn. How pathetic!"_

_They all laughed. Tears trickled in her cheeks as she rushed into the principal's office. When it was her turn to talk to the principal, she wiped her tear-stained face. In a steady voice, she said that she wants to transfer to another school._

Mitsui looked at the girl ruefully.

"Gomen nasai for what I have done to you, Kobayashi-san…"

The girl cut him short.

"Call me by my first name. Don't treat me like a mere acquaintance."

"Gomen nasai, Naoko-san for what I have done to you. I was so depressed and very angry to the entire world during those times. I've became so ruthless and cold. I cannot accept the fact that I have to stop playing."

"I have forgiven you already, Hisashi-kun, though it still hurts. You are my only love and I cannot love anyone but you, Hisashi-kun. Can't we bring back the good old days, when we still loved each other?"

Mitsui bowed his head. He looked at her sadly.

"Look, Naoko-san. We can no longer bring back yesterday because…"

"Because of what?"

"I… I love someone else."

"May I know who she is?"

"I… ano… that someone is not…"

The girl waited for Mitsui to continue. After taking a deep breath, Mitsui continued.

"That someone is not a she..."

The girl stared at him, confusion is written on her face.

"What do you mean, Hisashi-kun?"

"I fell for a guy, Naoko-san."

The girl just stared at him. Mitsui was astonished for her lack of reaction.

"Aren't you going to say something, Naoko-san? Despise me, tell me that I am disgusting, puke if you want to. Kuso, say something!"

The girl bowed her head. Silence filled them. After a few seconds, Naoko raised her head, tears are forming in her eyes.

"Why should I tell you such things? There's no ruling that you should only love those who are in the opposite gender…"

Tears streamed on her watermarked face.

"Hisashi-kun, who is the lucky guy?"

"Ano… it's…"

"Come on! Don't be shy!"

Mitsui's face became beet red as he spoke in a soft voice.

"Ano… it's Kogure…"

"You mean, the spectacled guy?"

Mitsui nodded, his cheeks blushing. The girl nodded. Tears were falling in her cheeks. _How unlucky I am when it comes to love. Of all people who could capture Hisashi-kun's heart…_ But the tears were unnoticed since the rain washed them away.

"Have you told him about your feelings for him?"

"Well, hai… I did… I actually…"

"Hisashi-kun?"

"…I gave Min-kun a letter…"

"Hisashi-kun… ano…"

Mitsui did not seem to hear her as he continued talking.

"I put it in his locker a while ago. He already read it…"

"HISASHI-KUN!"

"NANI!"

The girl was pointing at his back, her face becoming pale. When he looked at his back, he saw someone holding a black umbrella.

"Is it true, Hisashi-kun? Are you the one who sent the letter?"

to be continued


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: SLAM DUNK AND ITS CHARACTERS BELONG TO TAKEHIKO INOUE… PLEASE, DON'T LIGITATE ME. I HAVE NO CASH!

**Rain, Rain, Please Don't Go Away**

**Chapter 5**

Kogure gripped the handle of his umbrella tightly as he gaped at Mitsui.

"Hisashi-kun, are you telling the truth?"

Naoko stared at Kogure, who was motionless because of surprise. She averted her gaze at Mitsui. His face became paler at the moment. He couldn't speak. In his uneasiness, he ran away from the premises of Shohoku High. Kogure ran after him.

"Matte, Hisashi-kun!"

Mitsui ran faster. As Kogure ran faster to catch up with Mitsui, he didn't notice a large water puddle in the pavement. He slipped, making him fall in his rear. He dropped the umbrella a few distances away. Kogure moaned loudly in pain. Upon hearing Kogure's voice in pain, Mitsui ran towards Kogure, who was still sitting at the pavement. Mitsui kneeled beside Kogure.

"Daijoubu desu ka?"

Kogure nodded with a smile. Then, he stood up and picked up his umbrella. As he went nearer to Mitsui, he rubbed his bottom gingerly. Mitsui was about to run but Kogure stopped him by clutching Mitsui's arm firmly.

"Don't go. I want to clear some things, which bothers my mind."

"What do you mean, Min-kun?"

"I do not know if my mind is just playing tricks on me. Is it true, Hisashi-kun?"

Mitsui bowed his head, his hands becoming numb. He could hardly speak.

"Ano…"

Mitsui swallowed hard. _This is it, Mitsui Hisashi. Que sera sera. _He raised his head to face Kogure, who was staring at him, waiting for an answer.

"Min-kun?"

"Hai?"

"I… ano… it was I… who gave… you that damn letter…"

He paused as he fidgeted.

"I can no longer contain this feeling, Min-kun. You are so kind to me... even I was harsh to you. You … you have a beautiful soul… you are so charming… you understand… my very soul. Oh, how I love you, Min-kun."

Mitsui was surprised when Kogure went near him and gave him a chaste peck on his cheek.

"Hisashi-kun, how stupid we are, falling for each other."

Kogure laughed but it was a throaty one.

"You do not know how my feelings for you tormented me every night, how it makes me very worried every day, Hisashi-kun."

"At least, I gave you a peace of mind."

They both laughed. Mitsui embraced Kogure tightly, making Kogure let go of his umbrella. Kogure hugged him back. He caressed Mitsui's back. Mitsui smiled widely as he whispered into Kogure's ears.

"Aishiteru, Min-kun."

Mitsui closed his eyes as he felt Kogure's warm breath against his earlobe as he murmured.

"Aishiteru, Hisashi-kun."

A few meters away, Naoko is watching them, tears streaming in her cheeks. She let the rain wash them away for her. She smiled sadly.

"Destiny is sometimes cruel for some people. But she can be good to others. How sad it is that I am one of those unlucky people."

She sighed.

"I'm happy for you, Hisashi-kun. I hope Kogure-san will not undergo painful hardships in your relationship."

She walked away, a bittersweet smile is pasted on her lips.

epilogue coming next…

Que sera sera is a spanish phrase meaning "What will be will be". It can also be translated as "Come what may"


	6. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: TAKEHIKO INOUE OWNS SLAM DUNK! DON'T SUE ME, I'M JUST A POOR HIGH SCHOOL STUDENT…

The following contains some yaoi scenes (it's just kissing… and nothing else but kissing). If you're uncomfortable with such, you may exit now. I've warned you already!

**Rain, Rain, Please Don't Go Away**

**Epilogue**

RIIIINNNGGG!

The alarm clock rang, making Haruko wake up. She turned off the alarm clock and opened her sleepy eyes. She looked at her side. She gasped. _Where is my koibito? _When she was about to stand up, the door of the bedroom opened. She could smell ramen and fried eggs. She saw Sakuragi carrying a tray. Haruko was surprised. Sakuragi greeted her with a wide smile.

"Ohayou!"

"What's that for?"

Sakuragi came nearer and put the tray on Haruko's lap. He kissed her on the cheek.

"I am planning that you should just rest. It's for your own good and for our baby too."

"I might get too fat…"

"Even you will get very fat, you will be still beautiful. This is for your own welfare. I cannot bear to see you in bad shape. Now open wide, baby, and eat your breakfast."

Haruko giggled.

"Since when did you learn how to cook?"

"When we were college, I asked my cousin to teach me how to cook. So that I can cook for you."

Haruko smiled sweetly at him.

"You're so sweet. That's why I love you."

"I love you too, baby. Open your mouth now and I will feed you."

Haruko giggled before she opened her mouth as Sakuragi gently stuffed a spoonful of ramen on her mouth.

"Don't run too much, Keitaro-kun, Renzo-kun! Honey, you better watch those gakis carefully. They might drown."

Ayako is lying on the large beach towel on the warm sand of the beach. She is wearing a blue bathing suit. Suddenly, a brash-looking guy approached her.

"Hey, sexy miss. Wanna have a date with me?"

Ayako stood up and removed her dark shades. She reached for her large paper fan and whacked the guy repeatedly.

"You baka! Get out of my sight!"

The guy ran away fast. She lied again on the towel as she mumbled. _Stupid ugly man._

A few minutes after, a panting Miyagi with the two children approached her. They were still running as if they ate a gallon of sugar. Miyagi complained.

"Honey, they are really a handful."

Ayako laughed. She brought out her large paper fan. In a modulated but firm voice, she reprimanded the two boys.

"Renzo-kun, Keitaro-kun, if you will not behave at once, I will whack the two of you."

In an instance, the two boys behaved like two angels. Miyagi stared at her in surprise.

"How can you manage to make them behave?"

Ayako grinned.

"I do it the same way I am making you behave."

Ryota laughed as he kissed her on the lips.

"Honey, the two kids… they are watching…"

"I don't care honey."

He, then, kissed her deeply, making Ayako lie down on the sand. The two children stared at them. They stuck their tongues as they said altogether, "Yuck!"

Naoko and Youhei are walking at a park. They are holding each other's hand as they strolled slowly, complimenting the clear, blue morning sky. They, then, sat on a bench. Naoko rested her head on Youhei's shoulders.

"Mito-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Uhmmm, nanimo."

Naoko smiled as she reached for Youhei's hand. She squeezed it lightly.

"Mito-kun?"

"Hai?"

"Arigatou gozaimasu."

"For what?"

"For bringing the sun in my rainy life. I thought that my life is a total mess… that my skies will be dark forever… until you came to my life."

She faced Youhei, tears are starting to form in her eyes.

"Do I sound cheesy, Mito-kun?"

Youhei shook his head as he caressed Naoko's cheek.

"I will be here for you, loving you always, now and forever."

"Of course, you should. Do you want to break our nuptial vows?"

They both laughed. Naoko hugged Youhei. He hugged her back. After a few minutes, they unlocked their embrace. In a soft voice, Naoko spoke.

"I love you."

Youhei kissed Naoko on the cheek. Then, he whispered in Naoko's ear lovingly.

"I love you too."

Rukawa smiled warmly at Chateaubriand Francine, his long-time girlfriend. They are dining at their favorite café near the Eiffel Tower. He kissed her on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary, honey."

"Happy anniversary, hon."

Rukawa got something from the pocket of his coat. He brought out a small, red, heart-shaped container. He handed it to Francine

"What is it?"

"You better open it."

When she opened the container, her eyes widened. She brought out a platinum ring with a small diamond.

"Let me put it for you, honey."

Rukawa put it on Francine's left ring finger. It was a perfect fit. Rukawa stood up and kneeled at Francine's side. The others looked at him in surprise.

"Francine, mi amore, will you marry me? Please say yes."

"You better stand up, Kaede dear. As for my answer, it would be a big oui."

Rukawa stood up and smiled from ear to ear. In his happiness, he kissed Francine on the lips. Happy sighs can be heard from people dining beside their table.

"Je t'aime, honey."

"Je t'aime."

Fujii is busy cooking breakfast when she felt someone clutching her waist. When he looked at her back, she saw that it was Akagi. He kissed her on the lips.

"Ohayo, love."

"Oh, ohayo. Why are you just wearing a towel on your lower torso?"

"Well, I think that last night is not enough…"

He kissed her on the neck. She playfully swatted him on the arm.

"I need to cook some breakfast."

"Let's just have it for breakfast."

Fujii blushed.

"Let's just do it after breakfast. It is hard to do it on an empty stomach."

Akagi laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. I need to have lots of energy."

Fujii giggled.

Cicadas are singing in a happy tune as the owls hooted to join them. The jet-black nocturnal sky is accentuated with countless twinkling stars. The cool night breeze is blowing.

Kogure is lying on the bed, contemplating. _Ten years have passed since the rainy incident. I never thought that everything will end up like these. _A wide smiled lingered on his lips. He felt Mitsui lying beside him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nanimo. Let's go to sleep."

Mitsui hugged Kogure. In a loving voice, he whispered.

"Let's make love tonight…"

Kogure blushed as he consented into Mitsui's fervent request. Mitsui pulled Kogure closer as his hungry lips find their way into Kogure's lips.

After 2 hours…

Mitsui pulled Kogure closer into his body, impossibly melding their sweaty bodies together. The light of the lamp in the bedside flickered. Mitsui whispered into Kogure's ear.

"Your innocent face is so deceiving."

Kogure stared at Mitsui's grinning face.

"What do you mean?"

"You are really sizzling when it comes to bed."

Kogure turned beet red. They both become silent as they continued embracing each other. After a few minutes, Kogure spoke.

"Did you ever believe in fairy tales?"

"Well… before… I don't. I just sneer at them… but now…"

Kogure blinked as he waited for Mitsui to finish his sentence.

"But now… I do believe in them… Our love story is a fairy tale… with a 'happily ever after' ending."

Kogure caressed Mitsui's clammy back. Mitsui said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Good night, koishii. I love you, always and forever."

Before he closed his eyes, he heard Kogure whispered.

"I love you so much. Kami-sama knows how much I do."

And they slept with a smile on their faces, certain that they are still together in Dreamland. For nothing can take them apart, even Thanatos.

OWARI

At last I have finished this fic… for a matter of… uhmm… two weeks! Hehehe! I would like to thank Yena-chan, Grace-chan, and of course, Sandra-chan for giving me the strength and confidence to continue making fan fictions. Arigatou gozaimasu! Smooches!

Thanatos is the god of death. _Oui _means yes (French). Je t'aime means "I love you".

Nanimo is the Japanese word for "nothing". Koibito means "lover".


End file.
